


Drabble collection

by Sweetdough



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also damn idk how the mood works here, Drabble, Headcanon that nyoPoland likes exploring abandoned buildings, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetdough/pseuds/Sweetdough
Summary: Drabbles all here, it started with the HWD Secret Spectres event.





	Drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the story idea:   
> Our lovely new couple ,Felicia and Toris, embark on a quest to find the power to forever bind them together. 
> 
> Toris - Lithuania  
> Felicia - NyoPoland  
> Srebrenka - NyoSerbia (according to the requested idea by the receiver)   
> Andrej - Croatia (same as the last one)
> 
> I hope you enjoy your lil ficlet!

No snowy clouds can be seen on the sky as she drags her boyfriend Toris in an abandoned neighbourhood of her hometown. She can still remember the good old days of just pretending to be the saviour of this forgotten land by dressing up as a frilly pink princess with a cardboard sword. Even now she follows the steps that made her wander into the grounds of an old mansion that was being taken care of. 

“ Are you sure we want to spend our entire Christmas vacation walking around this part of town. And what is it with that house you told me about?”

And of course, Toris had to break her daydream and make her turn around to just wink and follow her steps again.

“It going to make sure we are still together even in a thousand years!”  
“ Thats just superstition. Did you spend too much time with Sashka again?”  
“ I havent seen her in a month so no. Besides, werent you the one always telling me how you used to be so much into the occult and stuff? ”  
“ Thats the me of the past. The present me has to deal with more serious problems like…. ehhhh,taxes! They are always important.”  
“ The biggest problem you ever faced was gaining the ability to lie properly. But,I will teach you in no time.”

The only proper respond he could muster was just a shy little blush, followed by her more ¨evil¨ wink.

Through the destroyed fences and brick walls of abandoned buildings, they reach their final destination. As it was only a bit cloudy for the generally cold day, the sun shined at the still intact windows and only blinded Toris. He didnt like it at all. Despite the constant shine,he had to follow Felicia forward as she is the only one knowing how to orientate around this area.

“It looks much more bland than I remember. We need to refurbish it after we get married.”  
“H-How far ahead are you even thinking?! We have been together for a couple of weeks and its already time for a wedding?”

Felicia stopped suddenly and Toris almost bumped into her from that. Her voice sounded much more toned down and sadder.

“Of course. I believe in that. I cant believe you are already doubting. Well, you doubt pretty much everything anyway.”

She almost sounded hurt from his words. The only thing left is an apology. With a few moments of silence, Toris sighs as he prepares his next move. The first thing, a firm grasp on her shoulders for confidence boosting. Second, words:

“Sorry, didnt mean to interrupt your excitement. Im just worried about the future ,you never know what might happen. This time ill try to just forget about the doubts and go straight into your adventure. Besides, its a duty of mine to follow requests of the saviour of this land.”

Not only did his heroic sounding voice encourage her, but it made her laugh out loud and jump onto the first stair of the entranceway. As she turned around, her brightness could shine with the Sun and Felicia stands again with her commanding pose.

“I knew you I could count on you. Now, lets head in!”

The couple walked really loudly into the house at first before realising every step made a weird laughing noise. Felicia wasnt even phased by it and continued the journey to the dinning area. Toris on the other hand decided to slowly proceed and finds himself in front of a large cupboard. After analysing every drawer and door, he finds a handful of photographs, three to be exact. Each one depicted the same two people but with different poses. 

“I really like this girl, she is so like me. At the same time, she seems too mature for me.”

He accidentally drops the photos when Felicia looks over his shoulders to see the pictures. Unfortunately, they vanish underneath the wooden boards of the floor. Toris sighs again and moves onto investigating the kitchen.

“ So, how does this help with our relationship, Feli?”  
“ We need to find a glowing silver flower, our love for each other in front of it and we are guaranteed love for each other.”  
“ If its glowing it shouldnt we hard to find, why dont we try upstairs?”

After an approving nod, the walked to the stairs hand in hand until they are met with a totally clogged up staircase. As they wonder how it happened in the span of just a minutes, two shadowed figures appear sitting on the furniture in the staircase, drinking some delicious alcohol.  
It didnt take long before the figures revealed themselves as spirits glowing in the light of the flower.

“I wouldnt advise you going upstairs. Unless you want to deal with us.”

It was a male voice, looking both elegant and merciless at the same time. His small side-laughter only indicated that he was up to no good. He was soon made silent by a female leg that was sitting a bit higher than him.

“Dont you dare scare our new guests. You are really bad at this. Ill introduce ourselves properly. My name is Srebrenka and this good for nothing is Andrej, a ¨good¨ friend of mine. I hope you feel welcome here.”

The other two stayed silent and confused at what was going of in front of them. Nobody dared to speak up or move. The ghosts jumped over to them and took a good look of their faces. Especially Andrej who now only looked at them with concerned eyes. 

“Dont tell me youre here for the flower.”

Felicias eyes widened its surprise at the fact that it ACTUALLY exists and people know about it. With a desperate expression ,she stepped closer to Srebrenka.

“ Where is it?”  
“ Its useless, first of all. At least in the sense of what youre thinking.”

At Srebrenkas annoyance, Andrej stepped in to tell them not to seek up the flower. As she couldnt take it from her fellow ¨friend¨, Brenka countered his response.

“Actually, as our guests you can get it right from our grasp. Here, I even have one petal of it with me.”

She pulled a tiny bit from her hat and presented it in full glory, shining in front of the sunshine from outside. Felicia was too eager and already grasped Toris hand to say her phrase. Only that he looked a bit worried by this unrealistic magic. 

“Its just a thing that bothers me, why do people think their love will be fulfilling when they do this in front of the flower? Srebrenka, you seem to be a resident of this house so you should know!”  
“ To be honest, those photos were just us two fooling around. We only live here for the past seven years or so. Mostly in conflict with each other.”

Felicia jumped in and said to him to hurry up so they can leave , but his curiosity was still lingering. With no more time to spare she shouted out the love for him and then followed by a haste reply of the same sentence. At the same moment, the petal vanished and the whole atmosphere turned from a sunny morning to a deep red night. Felicia go scared for the first time in this house now and fell onto the floor, Toris hugging her around the shoulders.A lingering sense of fear fell over the whole bunch. It seems it didnt work out the way it should - or did it?

The two still standing looked at each other and saw how the two changed from a human to an almost transparent form. 

“This was the reason why nobody should try doing this. We prevented people doing this for the past several years but with no success. It would seem that one certain person is too eager meeting new people. Right, Srebrenka?”  
“Just shut up! You annoying voice is not allowed to reach my ears. Its your fault we ended up like this. You werent loyal enough.”

As usual, the last line being accompanied by a dramatic pose of suffering.

“You dragged us into this mess in the first place! Of course I wasnt loyal enough when I didnt even have feelings for you.”

Their quarrel faded into the background as the actual love pair watched again in confusion. When put back into reality, they just then realized their new form. 

“Hey, Tori. We are probably stuck like this for an eternity ,right?”  
“Seems like it. How do you feel about it?”  
“You would expect me to be scared and depressed. Fortunately, I have no reason to when I have a scaredy pie next to me. Someone who made my fears get themselves scared.”

Felicia put a finger to his lips as he tried to say something and smiled. After giving him a small peck on the cheek, she proceeded to stand up strong and confident, roll up her imaginary sleeves and proclaim that her next goal is to finally make the other two spirits glow their true glow for each other. 

It seems that the princess true adventure has only now begun.


End file.
